


Falling Where You Are

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re going to get kicked out!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful **spyglass** for the help brainstorming and **effie214** for the section feedback. 
> 
> Title found in Celine Dion's _Falling Into You._

“I told you...” She sidesteps the ornate floor lamp, glances back at him as they follow the saleswoman down the next aisle. “The curtain rods were fine where they were.” 

“I didn’t realize they’d put a hole in the mattress falling from that height. How could I have—” 

The words die on his lips as she stops and he almost runs into her. Her head tips to the side, arms cross over her chest, the unspoken ‘you can do one-handed pull-ups, but couldn’t hang on to the curtain rod that ruined our bed’ reverberating through the small space between them. 

“I’ll, uh...” The saleswoman—Molly, he thinks—picks up on the tension, the challenge, right away. Shifting from foot to foot, she glances between them. “I’ll just let you...” 

Felicity laughs lightly as she wanders back out into the store. “That didn’t take long.” 

“About as long as it took me to come up with alternate sleeping arrangements Friday night.” 

“And they were fine that first night. Last night, however...” She turns into bedroom area, bypasses the twin and queen sets. “The sleeping bag almost overheated me last night.” 

“That wasn’t the sleeping bag.” He smirks, hand settling low on her hip as he pushes her onto the nearest bed. 

They land roughly, her legs tangling with his as she gasps in surprise. She recovers quickly though, pushing up on her elbow, eyes narrowing slightly despite the amusement—warmth—dancing within. 

“What are you— We’re going to get kicked out!” 

“It’s fine; we have to test them somehow. There is the little problem of you being on the wrong side of the bed though...” 

Before she can protest, before she can even take a breath, he pulls her across him to the other side of the mattress. 

Her eyes press closed for a long moment and then—she can’t help it—she’s laughing. 

Soft, throaty laughs that send heat skittering down his spine as her lips part and her shoulders shake. 

Somehow he clears his head long enough to take in the lack of comfort at his back, the gulf of space between them. “No, this is all wrong...” 

He’s standing and around to her side of the bed without a second thought. Smiling, he laces his fingers through hers and pulls her to the next option. 

(She vetoes it immediately. The sign says ‘extra firm’; she has enough solid support next to her as it is.) 

The next few minutes turn into a flurry of pillows and pushing, both of them racing to be the first to discover the perfect one for them. 

“And you’re always telling the kids not to play on our bed.” 

“It’s not like it matters since  _you're_ always encouraging the forts and capes.” Grinning, she shoves his shoulder, raises an eyebrow, as they move toward the last group of choices. “And I never said _we_ couldn’t pl—” 

Her arms actually windmill as her toe catches the leg of a nightstand and they both fly forward, falling onto the nearest bed. 

Instantly, his hand smooths down her side, splays over the small of her back. “You ok?” 

Nodding, she snuggles into the mattress and closer to him, her lips brushing over his once, twice, three times as her fingers trace his jaw. “Perfect.”  


End file.
